


Hello

by Unclejack2007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclejack2007/pseuds/Unclejack2007
Summary: Author note
Relationships: Author/Idea





	Hello

Hello,  
Welcome to my little corner of the interwebs.

I am writing you from deep in a cave in the mountains where humanity is far far away.  
The collection you are reading is just a mish mash of dirty thoughts that have crossed my mind at one time or another. Some organically, some after conversations with a friend.  
Everything here is fantasy, it mostly deals with underage sex so of course it should be fantasy. If you seek out erotica like this, age play erotica, that is.  
Great! I hope I can be some of the better erotica you have enjoyed.  
If you want to act out in real life and have sex with a young girl or boy. Please don't. Fantasy is one thing and no one gets hurt. In real life someone always suffers in the adult/minor dynamic. Always.

It may not show up immediately but it ALWAYS has repercussions. So seek help, confide in a friend, find a cou seller you trust, but do not actually sexualize a minor. You cant take it back so just don't. 

That said... Do you have a rich fantasy life with age play? Feel awkward because you shouldn't like it? Most people do, you're not alone.   
Feel ooky because you suffered abuse as a kid but still like the fantasy as an adult? Your not alone there either.  
Lots and lots of men and women have had early sexualization and keep this secret for decades that this fantasy life gives them a huge amount of voltage.  
So your not weird, not a freak, not alone.  
Let your freak flag fly. I won't judge you.

Want to reach out and say hello? Gove feedback on a story? I love love love to hear about your reactions to my stories. So don't be shy, drop me a line. It keeps me motivated to keep writing.

So stay naughty...  
Lostin97233@protonmail.com


End file.
